Music in My Heart
by bickering-sidekicks
Summary: Austin and Ally, in every way possible: a collection of A/A songfics.  CH 3 - "The One That Got Away" by Katy Perry
1. Tough Love

**A/N: Right, so. Songfics, basically. First off - "Tough Love," by Forever the Sickest Kids.**

**Oh, and none are of the stories are connected. Or. They aren't really connected. I mean I guess they could be, but I don't plan it out that way. Whatever comes on my iTunes goes, so.**

**Tough Love**

The first text he sends isn't apologetic.

Not at all.

'C'mon Ally, I didn't do anything that bad. Why aren't you talking to me anymore?'

She rolls her eyes when she receives it, and promptly shuts off her phone, preferring much more to talk to Dallas, her newfound boyfriend.

She giggles when he kisses her on the nose.

* * *

><p>The second text message he sends a few hours later, when he sees she hasn't responded<p>

He starts to think that maybe it won't be quite so easy to get Ally to forgive him, not this time.

'Hey Allie, I'm sorry. Talk to me?'

"Who's that?" Dallas asks. Ally shuts off her phone. "No one important."

"If you say so."

"I do," Ally says. Then, she wraps her arms around his neck and leans in for a kiss.

Austin's text message is left unresponded.

* * *

><p>The third text message is two days later.<p>

It's rather long.

'Ally, what more do you want me to say? I already said I'm sorry. I am. I'm sorry about ruining your first date with Dallas, but come on, Ally. I've done worse. Can't you just forget it and move on?'

Her fingers fly over her keyboard. 'You _humiliated _me in front of him.'

'I said I'm sorry.' She can almost hear his sulkish tone.

'Just...tell me why.'

His response comes five minutes later.

'I can't.'

'Then I guess we still aren't talking.'

She shuts off her phone, and takes Dallas by his hand.

"Ready for our date?"

She grins. "So ready."

She ignores the twinge of regret lodged deep in her heart.

* * *

><p>'Ally, please.'<p>

* * *

><p>'Ally?'<p>

* * *

><p>'I miss you.'<p>

* * *

><p>'I'm sorry.'<p>

* * *

><p>A week later, she turns on her phone again.<p>

_20 New Messages_.

She sighs.

'Just come apologize to me in person,' she sends.

* * *

><p>"Ally," Austin gasps, breathless at the doors of the Sonic Boom.<p>

She rolls her eyes. "What took you so long?"

Shyly, he brings out flowers from behind his back. He offers it to her. "I'm sorry."

Her face breaks out into a smile, and she envelopes him into a hug. "Thank you."

"Missed you too," she whispers in his ear.

His face is bright red when she pulls away.

* * *

><p><em>she was the one, <em>_the only one for me_

_i made mistakes but __she always forgave me_

_she was the one, __my only __obsession_

_she kept my feet __on the ground_

_she kept my __head in the clouds_

Tough Love ~ Forever the Sickest Kids


	2. I Wish

**#Awkward moment when I actually write a second 'chapter' to a story and it's _way_ too short**

**#second awkward moment when I have to say I'll be gone for a week because I have to go to Japan for a funeral and there's no internet**

**#oopsie**

But OMG 3 Thank you for the reviews!

[Sorry, I'll reply to all of them when I get back and stuff D;]

* * *

><p><strong>I <strong>**Wish**

He watches her kiss Dallas right on the lips and he stays frozen where he is, before he turns and runs.

* * *

><p>"Why did you leave early last night, Austin? I didn't get a chance to say goodbye."<p>

He stays silent. She arches her eyebrows. "Austin?"

The words are right at the tip of his tongue.

_IlikeyouIlikeyouIlike-_

"Austin?"

_Pleasedon'tbeinlovewith-_

"Austin. Hello? Are you listening to me?"

_IthinkImightbein-_

She rolls her eyes and snaps at him, "When you're ready to start being a little mature and not just blanking out in the middle of our conversations, I will talk to you."

He watches her stomp away, the words still trapped in his throat.

* * *

><p><em>I love you.<em>

* * *

><p><em>He looks at you<br>The way that I would  
>Does all the things, I know that I could<br>If only time, could just turn back  
>Cause I got three little words<br>That I've always been dying to tell you_

I Wish ~ One Direction


	3. The One That Got Away pt 1

**Guys I'm at the Business Lounge.**

**But like I have to board now.**

**But I'm not done with this _**

**The song is "The One That Got Away" by Katy Perry.**

**I'll post the second half to this later.**

**Ohmygosh please forgive me.**

**BYE~!**

She's at a bar.

Some bar.

Somewhere Anywhere

The details don't really matter. As long as there's liquor and _distractions _and music pounding away in the background, nothing else matters.

But then a song comes on.

Not just any song.

_Their song_.

And she doesn't bother to try to stop the tears that start sliding down her cheeks.

* * *

><p>She remembers when she first thought Austin liked her.<p>

"Austin, it's your turn," Trish'd squealed, excitedly.

Austin groaned. "Come on guys, let's just quit this game. Truth or Dare is stupid."

"Or," Trish said, smirking, "You're just afraid."

"Am not!" Austin shouted back hotly.

"Prove it."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. Hit me with a dare, Trish."

"I dare you to..."

Trish's eyes looked around the room for ideas.

"Oh, I know! I dare you to kiss Ally!"

Dez is the first one to react. "Uh, Trish. No."

Trish glares at Dez. "Why not?"

"Because-because that makes things awkward," Ally blurted out.

"Yeah," Austin croaked after her, "awkward."

They both blushed.

Trish 'hmph'ed.

"Fine. Then...tell me what feature that you like most about the girl you like."

"Feature?"

Trish sighed exasperatedly. "Like her legs or her breasts or even her goddamn personality if you want to get cheesy or whatever."

Austin stayed quiet for a moment.

"Well?" Trish proded.

"Her eyes," he said softly.

And then his eyes had locked onto Ally's.

* * *

><p>They'd started dating when exactly a year has passed since they started their partnership.<p>

She remembers, because she recalls how Austin had planned everything carefully so that they could be alone to celebrate their success and friendship.

Pickles, cake, flowers and his best smile, along with a song he wrote himself dedicated to describe how special she was and how much she meant to him.

It wasn't the greatest song in the world, but it was cute and it was fun and anyway Austin wrote it _for her_ and that was what mattered the most.

And to end it all they relaxed; a movie, with mugs of hot chocolate, snuggled together on the coach.

When the time neared 12AM, they began counting down.

"7, 6,5..."

She'd trailed off when she'd noticed Austin was moving steadily closer to her.

"Austin?" she asked, a little dizzily. He was hovering right over her face.

"Happy Anniversary, Ally," he whispered, before leaning down to kiss her on the lips.

He'd tasted like hot chocolate and marshmallows and something so delectably _Austin_, she remembers, touching her fingers to her lips.

* * *

><p>Their friends had pretended that the idea of such a relationship made them sick.<p>

"Oh, dude, no! No PDA in front of me," Dez complained.

Trish agreed. "Get a room , you guys."

So they do.

It's awkward, the first time. Of course it is.

It's awkward and inexperienced and clumsy and they fumble with each other's clothes and _yeah_, it's a little embarrassing.

It's not perfect. Of course it's not.

But it's _real_.

It's real and it's emotional and it's not just 'sex', it's making love.

Her fondest memory is when she wakes up the next morning, wrapped in his arms against his chest.

* * *

><p>Then the worst memory washes over her.<p>

It's June 21st, her birthday.

And everything should be happy.

Austin should be with her, laughing and twirling her around and kissing her.

Instead he's on a hospital bed and she wants to throw up.


End file.
